UNA FANTASÍA
by yazmina27
Summary: Una cortesana y un mozo de cuadra, que pasará?


Veo mi imagen ante el espejo ovalado con marco tallado a mano coronado con dos rosas entrelazados en la parte superior; la imagen que veo me deja satisfecha, mi cuerpo enfundado en corsé negro que deja ver mis senos redondos y llenos, medias a juego con liguero del mismo color que hace ver mis piernas firmes y estilizadas y para no verme muy descara una falda larga que al caminar revela mis piernas. Si toda una cortesana del siglo XVI.

Desde que lo vi por primera vez enfundado en su traje de montar, lo desee y es que basta ver como aquel ajustado traje revelaba un firme y redondo trasero; y como la camisa dejaba entre ver un firme abdomen, un pecho ancho y musculoso, aquellos brazos firmes y fuertes, esas hermosas manos de dedos delgados pero fuertes, y por si fuera poco aquella cara adornada por un cabello castaño con toques del color de la caoba, sus ojos azules como zafiros y esa boca delgada que al sonreír haría que la misma reina se arrodillará a él, suplicándole amor, si, un hombre viril capaz de satisfacer el apetito sexual de una cortesana.

Desde siempre me ha gustado el sexo, pero esta es mi oportunidad de seducir a ese hermoso dios griego que es el mozo de cuadra; el solo recordar el día que casualmente lo vi alimentando a los caballos con el torso desnudo y bronceado, bañado en sudor… no he podido dejar de imaginarme como seria estar entre sus brazos y hoy es la noche en que cumpliré mi deseo.

Lo he estado provocando desde aquel día, haciéndole comentarios picantes y una que otra vez dándole un pequeño azote o pellizco en el trasero ¡y que trasero, por dios! Más de una vez me he imaginado mordiendo una esas maravillas que tiene por posaderas. Me gusta esa expresión seria y contenida, y sobre todo me gusta su olor a hombre, tan viril y potente, a heno fresco, campo y lluvia, que me hace recordar lo elemental de la naturaleza, él es un hombre y yo una mujer que lo desea.

Esta es la noche en que lo convertiré en mi amante, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás criados me dirijo a los establos enfundada en una capa negra, cruzo la puerta de entrada a los establos, todos los demás empleados duermen y de pronto como una leona que atisba a su presa lo encuentro cepillando a un hermoso semental negro, su brazos fuertes se mueven de un lado a otro mientras en animal se deja consentir.

Con sigilo camino en dirección de mi presa, se queda quieto advirtiendo la presencia de alguien, lentamente se encuentra con mis ojos que lo recorren de arriba abajo desnudándolo con la mirada.

-hemos estado jugando demasiado tiempo este juego, ¿no te parece? – digo con voz seductora y llevando lentamente el dorso de mi mano a su pecho-

- Entonces será esta noche por fin – dice mientras un ligero sonrojo aparece en su cara y curva su seductora boca en una sonrisa que lo hace parecer perverso y tierno, todo a la vez. .. Él me mira largamente, nervioso, a la vez que su virilidad se endurece bajo el pantalón de pura lujuria. Sabe que está mal, pero no puede detener la reacción de su cuerpo, como yo tampoco puedo detener la propia.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras lánguidamente me acerco y tiro de su cuello acercando su boca a la mía, con suma parsimonia recorro con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior y después el superior para luego darle un pequeño mordisco en ese mismo labio, siento como un pequeño temblor recorre su cuerpo y aprovecho el momento de turbación para tomar su boca de lleno con la mía y en ese momento él reacciona metiendo de lleno su lengua en mi boca provocándome con pequeños toques que hacen que mi sangre se convierta en fuego liquido.

Me despojo de la capa y lo dejo ver mi atuendo, con firme decisión rodea mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano sujeta mi nuca haciendo que nuestras lenguas se fundan en baile posesivo y primitivo. Lentamente me deposita sobre el heno y dejando mis labios empieza a lamer y besar mi cuello mientras yo tomo su cabello entre mis manos acariciándolo e incitándolo a que me dé más de él, se mete en la boca el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que me hace dar un pequeño gemido ahogado, él reacciona y su lengua vuelve a mi cuello y continua bajando, con sus dedos tira de los tirantes de mi corsé y los baja hasta dejar descubiertos mis senos y con su malvada lengua toma uno de ellos como si quiera meterlo de lleno en su boca, yo cada vez más dispuesta sigo tirando de su cabello para que tome más, mucho más, levanta un poco su cabeza y esos hermosos zafiros chocan con mi mirada hambrienta diciéndolo sin palabras que siga y no se detenga hasta dejarme saciada. Su boca vuelve a mi pecho y con los dientes tira de mi pezón, yo enloquecida de pasión suelto un gemido.

-tomame –le digo con la voz trastornada por la pasión-

-aun no, he esperado esto por mucho tiempo- y diciendo esto vuelve a mi pecho para darle unos lametones a mis sensibles pezones, su boca abandona mi pecho y sigue en camino de fuego hasta mi vientre. Con suma desata mis medias del liguero y con un toque apenas perceptible empieza a hurgar en el valle que se forma entre mis piernas, sigue el dulce suplicio de la expectativa . Yo sigo acariciando su espalda llenándome las manos con sus firmes músculos

Sus manos vuelven a subir de camino a mi vientre bajo y con un solo tirón me despoja de las bragas, acerca su labios a mi monte de Venus y con la punta de sus dedos empieza a dar pequeños toques apenas perceptibles en mi sensible sexo, el castigo que ha impuesto es cruel yo sigo deshaciéndome en sus caricias tiernas y exigentes y él no da muestras de cuando me tomará por completo.

Jadeando le pido que pare y concluyamos lo que hemos empezado

Este juego lo iniciaste tú creyendo en una inocencia que hace mucho no tengo, me has torturado estos días y yo he aceptado el castigo de buen agrado, así que ahora sufre tu castigo, diciendo esto invierte las posiciones y ahora soy yo la que esta arriba de él.

-pon tus senos en mi cara – me dice mientras que con sus dedos sigue acariciando la carne más sensible de mi sexo y sin miramiento alguno sigue besando mis senos intercambiando entre uno y otro.

Lamiendo y chupando sus labios lentamente

Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi – dijo con voz enronquecida – incluso con esa mirada cínica y ese caminar que solo intenta provocar – el ritmo de su respiración se aceleró cuando bajo la mirada a mi pecho desnudo, y con un solo movimiento, una vez yo me encuentro debajo de él. Tocando apenas con la punta de sus dedos fue deslizando las medias negras que aun se encontraban en mis piernas mientras me seguía besando, consumiéndome con cada beso, lentamente posicionó una de sus piernas en medio de mi feminidad haciendo que con cada rose de ella, ese lugar, fuente de mi placer se encontrara encontrará más sensible y cada vez más húmedo.

Su boca se alejaba de la mía y iniciaba un camino húmedo primero por mi cuello, mi pecho, mis costillas, hasta mi vientre, ¡dios santo! siguió bajando hasta el triangulo entre mis piernas, y separándolas lentamente, sin poder hacer otra cosa que gemir, tome su cabeza con mis manos incitándolo a que tomara más y lo hizo.

Invadía con su boca la delicada fisura para enviar más allá de la estrecha entrada su lengua, que hacía que yo emitiera delicados gemidos de placer, su tortura seguía, exploraba con ansia y delicadeza, ávida y despernadamente, sujetando mis caderas con sus manos. Seguía concentrado en aquella cumbre erguida de mí.

Abrí aun más las piernas en una súplica silenciosa, deseando que me llenase toda, pero la dulce, muy dulce tortura siguió, mientras su boca lamia y succionaba mi feminidad y su dedo medio entraba en mi, haciendo llegar al clímax con un jadeo entrecortado y cerrando las piernas en torno a la cabeza de mi amante.

Incorporándose sobre mí, se coloco entre mis piernas y con solo un movimiento me penetró, llenándome toda, su miembro me llenaba por completo distendiéndome y deslizándose, cada vez más adentro hasta que ya no pudo ir más allá. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, haciendo una silenciosa pregunta, a lo único que pude responder: -no pares- él simplemente emitió un gruñido y empujo con toda su fuerza dentro de mí, beso mis senos y mi boca al tiempo que sus embates se hacían más profundos y sentía cada centímetro de la dura seda del miembro de mi amante deslizarse dentro de mí, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Hasta que el deleite llego a u su final y con un jadeo llegue al orgasmo otra vez, unos segundos después el se unió a mí.

Terry se dio la vuelta hasta quedar tendido sobre su costado y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Con un suave ronroneo insinué uno de mis muslos sobre los suyos, deleitándome con el calor y la textura del cuerpo de mi amado El olor de la noche se colaba entre las rendijas del establo y formaba una mezcla embriagadora con el aroma almizclado del sexo y la piel húmeda de ambos.

- ¿Te ha gustado el regalo de aniversario de bodas?- pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Si, Candy esta fantasía del mozo de cuadra y la cortesana ha sido genial- dijo mientras me abrazaba y recorría con sus dedos mi espalda.

- Y espera a ver lo que tengo pensado para tu cumpleaños- dije mientras besaba con toda mi ternura sus labios.

F I N

Si te ha gustado mi historia, agradécemelo con un comentario, gracias


End file.
